


subtlety

by neopuff



Series: White Gloves and Gun Holsters [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: "Well, what I meant was the way you and Havoc were talking!" Hawkeye was quick to go back to the subject she'd started. "Is there anything going on there that I should know about?"





	subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone during class so I thought it was longer than it is! But that's ok, it's my first Havoc/Rebecca fic. I love 'em though, so expect some more (or at least expect them in the background of Roy/Riza fics lol)

Riza stepped into the cafeteria, looking around for her curly haired best friend. There was a sea of people eating and chatting, but she finally managed to spot her at a distant table.

Riza quickly grabbed some food and as she walked over, waving to get her friend’s attention, when she noticed that she was talking to someone animatedly. A closer inspection let her know that it was 2nd Lieutenant Havoc - who was currently laughing hard at whatever Rebecca was saying.

Hawkeye considered, for a brief moment, that she should leave them alone - they seemed like they were having a good time. But just as she was pondering this, Havoc stopped laughing, said a few words, and stood up with the clear intention to leave. So Riza continued towards the table.

"-yeah, I'll tell you how it turns out," Havoc finished. "I bet it'll be _hilarious_." He turned around and waved. "Oh, hey Hawkeye!"

Rebecca leaned over the table. " _Riiizaaa!_ Finally! You took so long I had to spend my time with _this_ guy, instead!"

Havoc pouted. "Hey! I could've been somewhere else!"

"Like working?" Hawkeye said, holding back a laugh at her coworker's expression.

"Yeah, yeah, like working," he mumbled. "See ya later, Catalina!" He waved and walked off.

Rebecca smiled while her friend took a seat across from her. "Did Mustang not wanna let you _gooo?"_ She teased.

"On the contrary, he practically ordered me out of the office. But I'm actually more interested in what I just witnessed here," Hawkeye said with a serious look on her face.

"What? Me and Jean talking about you and Mustang?"

Riza frowned. "You were talking about us?"

"Yeah, he told me about something your General is planning for you. I won't spoil it, but lemme just say...you're gonna _hate_ it." Rebecca started to laugh, and then burst into a fit of giggles when she saw Riza's reaction. "I'm just kidding!"

"Well, what I meant was the way you and Havoc were talking!" Hawkeye was quick to go back to the subject. "Is there anything going on there that I should know about?"

"What...like, dating?" Rebecca blinked. "...uhhh... _huh."_

Riza raised an eyebrow and took a few bites out of her food. "What? You like him, right?"

"Well, yeah, I just..." Rebecca put a finger to her chin. "I've honestly never thought about it before."

"You. The perpetual man-chaser. _Never_ thought about dating Jean Havoc?" Riza wasn't sure if she believed her.

"Hey!" Rebecca pouted. "I don't _only_ think about guys! Besides, Jean and I were always kind of focused on missions when we hung out."

Riza rolled her eyes at the idea of Rebecca spending her thoughts on anything besides men. "But now you're just hanging out. And you were both having fun."

"Okay, sure," Rebecca took a swig of her water. "That doesn't make us soulmates."

"You don't think it's worth a shot? You guys would be cute together."

"Well, I don't know." Rebecca shrugged. "I haven't felt like putting myself out there since Michael."

Riza patted her friend on the arm. "That was ages ago. How about I talk to Havoc first, and then he can put himself out there instead?"

Rebecca leaned on her hands and closed her eyes - clearly considering this. "Mmm...okay. But you need to be subtle about it!"

"When am I not subtle?"

Rebecca frowned. "Just tread lightly, Riza. I'm still friend-less after moving up here and Jean's my ticket to getting to know people!"

"You'd still have me, you know."

"Oh, _great,_ when I wanna spend my nights watching you and Mustang do your paperwork foreplay, I’ll let you know.”

Hawkeye glared. "This is what I get for doing something nice for you."

" _Please._ I think you're just looking for another couple so you and Matchstick can have double dates!" Rebecca stuck out her tongue. Part of her knew that joking about Hawkeye and her commanding officer was inappropriate, buuutt a bigger part of her didn’t care. It was funny, and it was the only way to throw Riza off-balance.

"Definitely not." Riza stood up, grabbing her tray. "Anyway, I'll say something to Havoc and see how he reacts for you." She started to walk away and waved.

"Alright, but remember to be subtle!" Rebecca yelled after her. "Don't make things weird!!!"

Hawkeye chuckled as she tossed out her trash, headed back to the office. She was _always_ subtle! Rebecca didn't need to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a little oneshot, but I kinda wanna write a part two now lmao


End file.
